King of Fire extra drabbles
by Shiary
Summary: Small drabbles based on prompts and requests from King of Fire readers.
1. Chapter 1

1)Prompt: Ifrit and Shiva, soft flirting/meeting.

* * *

Ifrit woke up cold. Scratch that. He was **freezing**. That should be impossible! He was the Lord of Fire! The Immortal Phoenix!

And his room was covered in thick black, crunchy ice.

"**Shiva…**" Ifrit growled as he attempted to warm up the iced blankets without burning them. He'd had enough lecture from Ignis, thank you very much.

Surprisingly, as his fire touched the ice, it changed.

The ice shattered into glistening vapor that obscured his view. Ifrit tensed up as he scrambled to his feet. A soft familiar laughter made him growl as he headed towards his door. Within two steps, the icy vapor dissipated and revealed the room as Ifrit had left it the previous evening.

Except for one detail.

A sculpture of pure, brilliant ice waited for Ifrit's admiration.

It was part rose and part bonfire. And it echoed the last gift Ifrit ever gave to Shiva before Solheim changed for the worse.

* * *

Gentianna bowed towards the Oracle after answering her questions on the Infernian. She was about to leave when Lunafreya, the beloved lady of the astrals, ran in giggling. "Lunafreya!" Sylva said, pointed glare reminding her child of her position and the proprieties that accompanied it.

Lunafreya came to a stop before Gentiana, her smile still as brilliant as always as she bowed apologetically to her mother. "The Lady is excited. Does she have someone in her heart?" Gentianna preened internally at the blush that appeared on Lunafreya's cheeks.

"Gentiana-" in anyone else, Lunafreya's tone of voice would have been called petulant. "-Must you?" Gentianna inclined her head slightly but remained silent. Lunafreya sighed before she spoke again. "Actually I have just returned from speaking with the Infernian and Prince Noctis."

Sylva straightened, as she often did when she heard one of her children had been around Ifrit. "And? Have you learnt anything new on his goals?"

Lunafreya shook her head. "We did not discuss such things. Actually," She paused, her smile turning just shy of mischievous. "they were asking about the proper way to present an offering to an Astral. They were oddly intrigued by Shiva's ritual."

Both the Oracle and Oracle-to-be turned to look at Gentianna. The messenger bowed and disappeared before they could ask her any questions. Lunafreya shook her head and took a seat across from her mother to chat a bit.

* * *

Shiva landed in her Temple within Insomnia. The catacomb of the Royal Family were eternally cold. The Lucis Caelum had decided to use her Temple as such for that exact reason, something Shiva allowed because of the offerings left to her the dead. It took very little to find the offering Ifrit and the Young King had left for her.

A video camera set beside some iced wine and sorbet. Shiva saw the instructions pinned under the handheld machine and followed them until the video commenced. A smile bloomed in response.

Ifrit's voice, lifted in a hymn to her beauty and their shared past, filled the usually quiet halls.

* * *

Insomnia at night was quite something. Standing on the rooftop of the Citadel, Ifrit could tell what district were residential, which were dedicated to entertainment, and which hosted services that never slept.

"_It is beautiful is it not Ifrit?_"

Ifrit smiled, leaning against the chest high wall. "It is. Somehow similar to Solheim's southern district and yet completely different at the same time."

Shiva descended to stand beside Ifrit, neither really looking at each other despite being close enough to brush against each other. Silence reigned for a long time, not uncomfortable but not completely comfortable either.

"_Do you regret it?_" There was no need for Ifrit to ask what Shiva was referring to. He shook his head. The air grew colder for a moment before Shiva sighed and spoke again. "_I see. That is very much like you._"

Ifrit smiled, took a deep breath then whispered. "**I may not regret it but I am sorry nonetheless.**"

Shiva smiled by his side as delicate snow started to fall over the city.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm not good with outright romantic stuff so please enjoy this fluff ++awkward flirting because of people expectations.

* * *

2) Prompt: Luna and Noctis meeting again,

Luna hummed to herself as she walked through the gardens. Noctis had invited her to go fishing and she was looking forward to it. She rounded a pristinely kept rose bush and found herself surrounded by small streams and lovely ponds.

"Luna!" Noctis noticed her quickly and waved her over with a beaming smile. Umbra and Pryna were resting by his sides, the cheeky brats. Still she walked over and sat down beside them.

"Hello Noctis." Luna swept her hands over her dress carefully before leaning forward to look into the depth of the pond. "Have you gotten any bites so far?"

Noctis grinned and shook his head, patting his rod with one hand. "Not yet but I should soon. Do you want to give it a try?"

Luna took the time to scratch Pryna before she answered. "Yes, I believe I would like that." Noctis gave an awkward, half seated bow before summoning a second fishing rod for her. Luna grabbed it and waited for Noctis to show her how to fish.

Hours later, they were both giggling and talking as they fished side by side. Luna's dress was stained by pond water, dog drool, and fishy substances. Luna didn't mind as she was thoroughly enjoying her time with her childhood friend.

Until some passing gardeners whispered just a bit too loudly. "Aren't they adorable together? I wonder when His Majesties will announce the engagement." Luna tensed at the words.

Not again.

She glanced over at Noctis and was grateful to see him as uncomfortable as she was. Luna waited until they were alone once again before she relaxed. "Really. I wonder where exactly they're getting the idea that we're a couple." She pouted. "Of course we're spending time together. I haven't seen you in ages!"

Noctis nodded stiffly but said nothing. Odd. Luna shifted to see him better. "Noctis? Is everything alright?"

Noctis tensed up and Luna thought _Oh no. Perhaps I've been reading his behavior wrong._ She was about to prod Noctis some more when he spoke.

"Sorry Luna."

"Noctis?" Luna carefully placed the fishing rod aside to give her friend her complete attention.

Noctis copied her as he sent both rods back into the armiger then started to fidget with Carbuncle. "Its my fault. Dad kept asking me to show you around. Ignis gave me a bunch of locations to show you and I…." He stopped, red flush taking over his neck and face.

Luna forced herself not to react, merely reaching out to take Noctis' hand and waited until he was ready to speak again. Pryna and Umbra both helped, whining and nosing at Noctis until he stopped fidgeting to pet them. "I didn't realize they were all _romantic destinations_!"

Luna froze for a moment before doubling over in laughter. "Luna!" Noctis whined at her reaction. She waved a hand half-hazardly as she tried to stop it. It took a few minutes before she was able to straighten and compose herself. Noctis pouted for a moment before he looked away and asked, "Are you angry?"

Luna shook her head. "No. Of course not!" She cleared her throat then tapped Noctis' shoulder so she could face him. Luna smiled gently, taking his hands in hers. "Dear Noctis. I am not angry that such a thing happened. I enjoyed those trips greatly and did not realise myself."

She paused then carefully choose her next words. "Noctis. I must ask. Do you have such feelings? Romantic feelings for me?"

The full body jerk Noctis did was answer enough even as he stammered. "What? No! I like you but I don't like like you! I mean…" Luna laughed and patted his hand. Noctis groaned as he curled up on himself. "I'm so embarrassed."

"So I see." Luna hummed then shifted back to face the pond. "I too like you Noctis but perhaps we should say something to your father and my mother about their matchmaking attempts?"

Noctis unfurled slowly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes before he nodded. "Probably." A movement brought back the fishing rods and a minute later saw twin lines plop into the still waters once again.

Such discussions could wait until later. Luna allowed a mischievous smile to cross her face for a moment. Yes, this was a discussion for later and she knew just who to involve in it. Ifrit had such lovely ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Prompt is 5 times Ifrit pranks people and the one time he was pranked By Shigeki-Hizashi

* * *

A) Council of Idiots

Ifrit tossed the little black box upwards, watching the slow twirl it did before catching it again. He nodded to the greetings the staff and guards sent his way. None of them bothered him beyond that, already used to his idiosyncrasies, and knowing better than to ask unwelcomed questions.

Still the guards made note of his entrance into the Council Room and his exit less than 15 minutes later.

-The Next Council Meeting-

Regis watched as the esteemed members of his council were escorted out by a team of guards, doctors and nurses wearing full masks, gowns and elbow length gloves. A sudden, unexplained epidemic of rather painful rashes could be seen on almost all the council except for a notable, more progressive thinking few.

The King turned to his returning Shield. "So? What did the guards have to say?"

"They reported no unusual visitors since the staff finished cleaning it last night." Clarus raised a brow.

Regis snorted. "No unusual visitors was it?" Clarus nodded with a smile. Regis shook his head at the report. "I see. Well then, shall we see if our sons are free for an early lunch?" Regis pulled out his phone without waiting for an answer.

-Later-

Pelna grinned as he collected his winnings. The Ifrit Prank Pool was going marvellously.

* * *

B) No wrong way to love a Chocobo?

Prompto pushed his door open, humming to himself as he dropped the groceries on the floor and crouched to undo his laces. "I wanna ride a chocobo all day!" Prompto sang as he grabbed the bags again and walked into his living room.

_CRASH!_

Cans rolled away. Fruits splattered on the floor. Glass shattered.

And Prompto screamed.

"IFRIT!"

Gone were his photographs, his furniture and every last personal item he owned. In their place stood countless chocobo themed objects. Plushies. Pictures. Wallpaper. Bean bags. Magnets.

All a rather eye straining yellow with neon orange accents.

C) "Arm"-iger

Noctis stretched carefully as he eyed a waiting Gladio. Prompto and Ignis stood by the sidelines, acting as referees for this particular sparring match. There was a lot on the line and Noctis could not afford to lose.

Gladio grinned, his greatsword swung over a shoulder. "Well? Are you going to keep stalling?"

"Not stalling."

"Could have fooled me." Gladio snorted. "Come on Princess. Time to face your defeat."

Noctis straightened with a glare. He opened his mouth to say something snarky back only for Ignis to clear his throat. "That's quite enough Gladio. I will go over the rules and the bet once more."

"Sure Iggy. Remind the Brat why we're doing this." Gladio turned towards Ignis, blatantly ignoring Noctis who bristled at the action.

Ignis sighed. "The rules are simple. No magic. No warping. The match continues until one of you give up or if Prompto and I decide a clear winner has emerged. Gladio-" Ignis gave the older man a pointed look. "-you are forbidden from grappling with Noctis." Gladio rolled his eyes but nodded.

Ignis turned to Noctis. "As for you, Noctis; you are forbidden from aiming for Gladio's legs and groin. I will not have a repeat of your last sparring match." Noctis tsked but nodded as well.

Prompto grinned and took over for Ignis. "As for the bet! Dum dum dum dum! The winner chooses three things on our next outing! The food, the movie, and the snacks!"

Noctis grinned. He already had the perfect evening planned out and there was no way Gladio was going to ruin things for him. Ignis raised his hand and asked, "Ready?"

Noctis reached into his armiger for his engine blade. And took out a plastic nursing arm instead.

"IFRIT!"

D) Masquerade masquerade

Gladio leaned on the wall, eyes slowly taking in the various costumes worn by the people in attendance. The Etro's Dusk Festival was always lively no matter where you went on Eos but the Citadel's planned activities tended to bring out the most pompous and outrageous costumes.

Gladio hid a snort in his mocktail glass as he spotted a _peacock_ (Lady Alsivia of course) trying to get his Dad to dance with her. At least that costume was decent. Gladio could swear he'd seen more chest, ass, and crotch in one night than he usually did in the showers after training.

"Enjoying the view?" A sensuous voice whispered beside him.

Gladio looked at the speaker and almost choked. An extremely gorgeous being, dressed in red, orange and blue flowing fabric, had joined him on the wall. The half face mask covered everything except their perfectly shaped mouth but was moulded so exquisitely that Gladio could tell just how beautiful they were.

Gladio gathered his wits rapidly and raised his glass in greeting. "Very much so since you're here." He paused for a moment, pensively taking in the details of the costume before he guessed. "You make for a very glowing fire. I can't figure out how I missed you among the crowds."

The person grinned, "You have a keen eye. Not many have been able to figure out my costume for the evening." Gladio waved a server over with a grin and watched as the fire came to life as his companion moved. They noticed his stare and winked from beneath the golden mask. "I have only just arrived. Crowds aren't my thing and I prefer to wait until the party has settled into a rhythm before joining in."

"How could a party even start without your presence?" Gladio tested the waters. It had been a while since he'd had time to find a partner with all the bustle of Ifrit's arrival and Noctis' increased involvement in various PR events. And a beautiful person such as his companion rarely showed up unaccompanied.

A warm laugh responded to his advances but before Gladio could dive deeper into the flirting, he was interrupted.

"Ah! There you are!" Noctis hurried over. Gladio scowled at the sight for two big reasons.

First, the brat was interrupting his conversation with a potential companion.

And second, his Carbuncle costume was so tacky that Gladio cringed at the thought of being seen with Noctis.

He was beyond thankful he'd gotten the night off after last year's debacle. "What is it Your Highness?" Gladio hissed, trying to tell Noctis to get lost with just his eyes.

"Gladio?" Noctis looked quite surprised to see him there. "Wasn't looking for you." As Gladio floundered at the revelation Noctis hadn't been looking for him, the Prince of Dreams turned to his companion and said. "I've been looking all over for you Ifrit! Why are you hiding here? You're supposed to be my escort tonight, remember?"

IFRIT? Gladio dropped his glass as his companion sighed and left the relative safety of the wall.

"Yes, yes. I am well aware why I'm here Brat. I just wanted to get your bratty Shield back for his lack of candy." Ifrit smiled at Gladio as they grabbed Noctis' offered arm and proceeded to drag him over to the dance floor.

Ignis siddled by, a knowing smirk firmly in place. "I told you to buy some yesterday."

D) Daily "grind"

Ignis grumbled as he slid into his office. He sent a mumbled prayer to the Astrals but really… The next person who bothered him without a Very Good Reason was going to need therapy. Ignis dropped the documents on his desk with a sigh and went towards his mini fridge. He should still have 1 Ebony left after last night's sleepless night.

He reached out to open the door only to freeze at the slightly out of place handle. Ignis had formed the habit of sliding the handle slightly off its horizontal resting position after finding his precious Ebony going missing without his involvement. It was a habit he'd kept even after finding the culprit Clarus.

And now, it seemed that someone else was testing their luck.

Ignis wanted to scream but that would make his migraine worse. Instead he yanked the door open to confirm his suspicion so he could go and hunt the fools down.

_Blink. Blink._

Ignis stood frozen in front of the open fridge, for once unconcerned with the cold air escaping its prison. "Who…" Ignis reached in and grabbed one of the cans, half expecting them to disappear at his touch.

They didn't.

Cans after cans lined the previously empty fridge. The original Ebony covering the inside of the door while the shelves were filled with the many variety of the Brand. Hazelnut. Chocolate. Vanilla. Even the limited edition Triple Expresso stood proudly displayed.

Ignis quickly looked over the cans, suspicious of their sudden appearance but they appeared intact. His need for coffee quickly outweighed his suspicion and Ignis took a long gulp without waiting a moment more. The godly taste spread across his tongue, a welcome reprieve and joy after the last few days of intense work.

Now in a much better mood, Ignis decided he deserved a break and left his office to indulge in some baking.

-Later-

"Why is Ignis the only one who didn't get pranked?" Noctis whined, crossing his arms childishly as he glared at Ifrit.

The Infernian glanced up for a moment before returning to his phone. His answer was simple. "One lecture was more than enough."

Noctis thought about it for a second before he uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Fair enough."

E) Too hot for you?

Noctis rubbed his hands together, cracklin as he watched Prompto oh so carefully ladle the bright neon red sauce into an acid proof jar. "We need to figure out how to make him eat it." Noctis waited until Prompto had sealed the jar tightly before he threw the cauldron into his armiger where it would not accidentally poison someone.

Prompto grinned, walking over to Noctis. "That's the easy part. We just have to get Nyx or Libertus to cook some wings up and invite Ifrit to eat them."

The two boys shared a glance as they left the open air garden. Time to find some glaives.

Ifrit grabbed one of the wings from the plate. His attention were firmly set on the 3D chess game as he brought it to his lips and took a big bite. He took another one as soon as the first bite was done.

He was about to reach for a second wing when it hit him.

"**F***king shit!**" Ifrit roared, mouth burning with a heat that felt _cold_. "**Hot! F**k that's hot!**" The laughter around him barely registered as he jumped to his feet in search of something to quench the cold heat filling his mouth. He reached for the first glass he saw, draining it in one shot.

It didn't help at all.

Someone handed Ifrit another glass. He emptied it just as quickly.

It did nothing.

"Here. Eat this. It'll-" Ifrit grabbed the bread roll before they could finish talking. "-help."

It helped. Finally, Ifrit could feel his tongue once more. It was sore but damn, Ifrit was tempted to taste it again.

Laughter brought his attention back to where he was. Nyx held a phone up, the shit eating grin on his face telling Ifrit he'd been recording the reaction. Libertus was half turned away, his shoulders shaking despite his obvious attempts to control rest of the group weren't hiding their enjoyment of the scene.

Ifrit crossed his arms and glared at Nyx. "**Having fun?**"

Nyx kept grinning. "Obviously, Mr. Nothing is spicy enough."

Ifrit's eyes narrowed. That was a challenge if he'd ever heard one. He straightened to his full human height, looming over the glaive menacingly as he grabbed the plate of wings. "**Is that so? I think you need to give these a try.**"

Nyx's eyes widened and he gulped, lowering the phone and taking a step back. He raised his hands up, eyes now darting from side to side. "No. I'm good. Those are all yours." He suddenly bumped into someone, and quickly found himself immobile. A glance back made Nyx hiss. "Luche! What are you doing?"

Luche, bastard that he was, simply smiled and said. "What do you think I'm doing? It's time for some payback, Hero."

Nyx's reaction was deemed to be a 7/10 when compared to Ifrit's. He still ended up a groaning mess and complaining about not being able to taste anything for the next few days.


End file.
